


what a wicked game you play to make me feel this way

by haiplana



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Car Sex, Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Lesbian Sex, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiplana/pseuds/haiplana
Summary: Trixie and Katya are college roommates who absolutely don’t get along. Trixie doesn't know that Katya works at a strip club downtown. Katya doesn't know that Trixie is going to a strip club for her birthday.
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 25
Kudos: 218





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This really was supposed to be like a quick smutty one shot, and here we are. This got really kinky, and really emotional, very fast. Get ready.
> 
> Inspired by all the stripper Katya and roommates fics before this.

There isn’t a room more mis-matched than the dorm room that Katya Zamolodchikova currently resides in. She isn’t a particularly sentimental person, she’s not really into hanging pictures of friends on the wall or displaying notes from days of old; rather, she has a large tarot tapestry hanging over her bed, a poster of her favorite Russian pop star on the other wall, odd little trinkets that she’s picked up at dark and smoky shops. Her comforter is a striking red with swirls of black mimicking cigarette smoke. She’s very happy with how she’s decorated — it feels like home.

At least, her half of the room does. On the other side of the great divide is, well, a monstrosity. Katya had never seen so many shades of pink until she moved in on the first day. There are pink fluffy pillows, pink sheets, a pink comforter, pink under-the-bed drawers. Barbie literally threw up on her roommate’s things — there’s even a few Barbies perched on the top shelf of the desk. Even worse, Trixie Mattel has a million photos of her and her friends on her wall, staring at Katya every night before she goes to sleep. It drives Katya _insane_.

To say Katya’s relationship with her roommate is rocky would be an understatement. It’s better described as the jagged edges of rock and coral in a thrashing sea. They have only been living together for a month and a half, but the number of times Trixie has glared at Katya is exorbitant — Katya’s been keeping a count. Most of the time, Trixie pretends like Katya isn’t there, which means that she plays her music out loud and talks on the phone all the time, parades in and out of the room, all while Katya is trying to study or relax.

Katya’s only moments of reprieve are when Trixie isn’t home, like now, and she’s incredibly grateful for them. She’s on her way out the door, wearing joggers and a large coat that she has wrapped around her body, her work clothes beneath. It isn’t very cold out, yet, but she’s found that these clothes cover her outfit the best. She doesn’t need anyone on the hall, including her roommate, to know what she does for a living.

Her leather heeled boots squeak as she turns on her heel, and then they make a weird, rubbery sound right before Katya looses her balance, falling forward and landing on her roommate’s bed. She looks down and huffs. Trixie’s side of the room is littered with pink balloons of all shapes and sizes, and they’ve begun to spill onto Katya’s half of the room. They’ve been there since Katya got back from her 3:00 class, obviously the work of Trixie’s obnoxious friends, Pearl and Kim.

“ _Yob tvoyu mat_ ,” Katya mutters, Russian tumbling out of her mouth. “Stupid fucking birthday.” She straightens up, kicks another balloon out of the way, and leaves the room, not bothering to lock the door behind her. 

She walks towards the edge of campus, avoiding the gazes of students returning to their dorms or heading to party pre-games — the usual Friday night activity. Katya knows she’s missing out on a lot of the college experience because of work, but the college experience isn’t cheap, so the pre-games will have to wait. 

The bus stop at the edge of campus is empty, thankfully. She sits down on the bench. The wind sweeps leaves across the ground and over her toes. She stamps her heels up and down a few times, pulls a small mirror and a tube of lipstick out of her pocket. She applies the deep red lacquer, puckering and pouting into the mirror. Then, she takes a closer look at her dark and smoky makeup, her wavy blonde hair and sharp bangs. She’s interrupted by the approach of the bus, so she puts the mirror back in her pocket and stands.

The bus ride to the city isn’t very long, and Katya spends it on her phone. She scrolls through Instagram for a few moments before she comes across a post by Trixie on her timeline. Honestly, she completely forgot that she followed her roommate on social media, not even sure why she still does. She scrutinizes the photo. Trixie is in a tight pink skirt and a white bandeau, her hair teased for the gods. She’s leaning against a wall with a silver tapestry behind it — probably in Pearl’s room — her chest forward, boobs practically spilling out. 

Katya squints at the photo, eyes lingering on her roommate’s chest. It’s not the first thirst trap Trixie has posted — in fact, as Katya goes through her Instagram profile, she’s posted a lot of them. Katya rolls her eyes. Each post she looks at makes her stomach flutter, and she convinces herself it’s because these kinds of things bother her. She unfollows Trixie with a quick tap of her finger.

The bus stops, and she descends the stairs to the street. She doesn’t have to walk very far from the bus stop, thankfully. It’s one of the few perks of Katya’s job. She turns down an alley where a few women are standing outside smoking cigarettes. A short set of iron stairs leads to a heavy metal door propped open with a small chunk of wood. Katya nods at the women and goes inside.

Katya takes a deep breath, the thick scent of sweat and smoke getting her in the headspace for work. She dumps her coat on a chair and strips her joggers off as quickly as she can, unveiling her outfit for the night — a black lace bodysuit and thigh-high boots connected with fishnet tights. It’s one of the most expensive things she owns, bought with the first paycheck she got from the club, and it’s her absolute favorite thing to wear.

She rounds the corner and nearly runs into her coworker Violet.

“Woah, bitch,” Violet says. Katya catches her by the arms to keep her from falling. “You’re late.” 

Katya rolls her eyes. “Like, two minutes.”

“Two minutes without you is like a year without sunshine.” Violet smirks before kissing Katya on the cheek, careful not to leave a lipstick mark. “You’re on bar first.”

“Fuck you.”

“I don’t call the shots, Kat.” 

Katya sighs and parts the curtain that hangs in the doorway from backstage to the club. The bright blue lights cast a glow over her face. She squints for a moment to get her bearings, then heads towards the back of the club. The bar is full tonight — it’s a Friday, after all — and there’s already two girls working. Katya washes her hands in the sink, sneaks a shot of vodka for herself, and then turns to the bar.

A man approaches, his attention torn between the bar and the stage, where one of Katya’s coworkers is grinding her hips against a pole to the beat of a song. He watches for a moment more before returning to the bar.

“What can I get for you?” Katya asks.

“A whiskey sour, please.”

Katya nods and gets to work, pulling a clean glass from the rack and reaching for the simple syrup. She mixes the whiskey, lemon juice, and syrup quickly and pours it into the glass. Other bar patrons are already turning around and looking for drinks. She garnishes it and puts it on the bar in front of the man.

“Would you like to start a tab?” Katya asks.

He shakes his head, already pulling bills out of his wallet. “Keep the change.” He puts a wad of money on the bar top and winks at Katya.

If she had a quarter for every time she’s been winked at while on the job.

Katya puts the money in the register, stuffing the extra in her boot. The next hour goes by like that, serving cold drinks to sweaty men. She sneaks a second shot but keeps it light — she’s not a huge drinker, and she likes to be lucid at work, but a little vodka to keep her going doesn’t hurt.

Her hands are cold after a while from handling ice and chilled glasses. She holds them against the skin on her back exposed by the large cutout. She gets a bit lost watching the girls on stage perform, and before she realizes, Violet is slipping behind the bar and tapping her on the shoulder.

Katya leans close so Violet can hear her over the music. “Am I done?”

“Yeah, I’ll take over. You’ve got a private, third room.”

Katya nods. She starts wiggling her way from behind the bar, and she takes a deep breath on the way. She’s only been working at the club for a month and a half, but she’s done a few privates. She is aware that she’s one of the favorites at the club, often recommended by the manager and the other girls. She’s flexible and a good dancer with a great body, and it doesn’t hurt that she’s only eighteen — the clientele tend to have their sleazy fetishes.

The private rooms are above the bar to give the illusion of privacy while still filtering music into them. They try to space out the clients, which Katya is grateful for; she doesn’t need to be hearing someone in another room while she’s trying to do her job. She doesn’t mind doing private dances, not only because she gets paid extra, but because she likes seeing the reactions. She’s never been particularly confident in her body to the point of detriment. Dancing on someone and seeing the way their eyes dilate just from the movement of her body is exhilarating, and she soaks it up like she’s dehydrated.

Katya goes upstairs and pauses outside the third private room. The curtain hangs from floor to ceiling, so the person behind it can’t see that she’s there. Her heart starts beating. She takes a deep breath and pushes the lump of rising nerves back down her throat. She can do a good job, she knows it. She settles her shoulders and puts on her best sultry look, parts the curtain, and goes in.

And there’s Trixie fucking Mattel.

Katya holds back a scream, heart pounding. Her stomach drops out, and she’s not sure if she’s embarrassed or angry. She’s consoled by the fact that Trixie looks as shocked, mouth hanging open dumbly. Katya crosses her arms over her chest to cover herself, but it barely works.

“I could report you for being underage,” Katya says. She doesn’t know why it’s the first thing that comes out when she could have asked so many more riveting questions, like _Why the fuck are you here?_

“You’re underage, too.” Trixie closes her mouth, an indignant glare replacing her shock.

“You’re allowed to work at a bar at eighteen, but you can’t be a patron at one.”

Trixie smirks. She reaches into the waistband of her skirt and pulls out her phone. “Well, try if you want, but I have a perfectly legitimate form of identification that says I’m twenty-one.” She takes a small ID out of the wallet on the back of her phone and reads it before holding it up to Katya. “Today, actually.”

Katya rolls her eyes at the dramatics. It’s a fake, naturally — Trixie’s only nineteen today — but there’s no point in arguing with her. The ID looks pretty real. Katya guesses it was expensive.

“Well,” Katya says, flashing a fake smile, “happy fucking birthday. Let me guess, Pearl and Kim thought it would be a fun joke to take you to a strip club.”

“It was my idea, actually,” Trixie says. Her voice is clipped, and she lifts her chin like Katya’s challenging her and she’s refusing to back down.

Katya looks her up and down, takes in the outfit and the cleavage in real life this time. Not for the first time, she can’t believe that Trixie is a real person. Everything about her is exaggerated — hair, makeup, body — just like a fucking Barbie. Though, for the first time, Katya doesn't think it looks that bad on her.

Just as Katya softens on her the slightest bit, Trixie ruins it. “I didn’t know you worked _here_.”

“I didn’t know you liked _girls_ ,” Katya says with as much bite. Trixie’s eyes widen, and for a second Katya feels guilty. I mean, god, she knows what it’s like to be called a dyke with stinging contempt, and she didn’t treat Trixie much different.

Trixie straightens up in the chair. “You don’t have to do this. I can go, and we don’t have to talk about it. Actually, we don’t ever have to talk again.”

“Uh-uh.” Katya takes a step forward just as Trixie starts to get up from the chair. “This is costing me money by the second. You requested a dance, and you’re going to get what you’re paying for.”

Katya closes her eyes for a moment, centers herself. She still feels like a ball is bouncing through her stomach, but she ignores it. She takes another step towards Trixie, braces herself on the back of the chair as she leans over her. Trixie’s hands go up reflexively, and she touches Katya’s hip. Katya pulls away a bit, her face level with Trixie’s.

“You’re not allowed to touch.”

“Sorry,” Trixie says. Katya notices the patches of pink on her cheeks, the small heaving of her chest.

Katya tilts her head to the side. “This is your first dance.” Trixie nods. Katya straightens and swings her leg up, resting it on the back of the chair. She smiles as Trixie concentrates on keeping still. “Well, then, we’ll have to make it a good one, birthday girl.”

Katya brings her leg down, spins around, and starts circling her hips as she bends down. She reaches the ground and puts her knees down, bending backwards so her head is in Trixie’s lap, hands on Trixie’s hips. Her hair brushes the insides of Trixie’s thighs and she feels Trixie’s legs tremble. She lifts and spins around, slowly pushing herself up above Trixie. Her chest passes Trixie’s face. 

She grips the back of the chair again and looks down. Trixie’s eyes are flicking from Katya’s stomach to her boobs, even down to her crotch. She can tell Trixie has no idea where to look or how to act. Katya leans down, close to Trixie’s ear.

“Relax,” she whispers. Trixie’s swallow is audible.

Katya turns around and grinds her hips down towards Trixie’s, her ass hovering over Trixie’s lap. She sits gently, mostly holding her weight on her legs, and leans back again, hands reaching to touch the back of Trixie’s head. She directs Trixie’s gaze down the length of her body. Trixie bites her lip, and Katya’s heart leaps with triumph.

Watching her bratty roommate fall to pieces from the movements of her body isn’t something Katya knew she needed. She stands up and sways her hips as she walks around the chair. She starts her hands at Trixie’s shoulders and runs them down Trixie’s chest, stopping at the peak of her boobs.

Katya never really gets turned on while she’s dancing, mostly because her clients are men and because she doesn’t find her work particularly sexy. When she realizes that, this time, she’s getting wet, she doesn’t know what to do.

Trixie’s boobs are soft and already so much from the little bit peaking out of the top of her bandeau. This time, it’s Katya who’s swallowing thickly. She slides her hands back and sneaks around the side of Trixie, swinging a leg over her lap and straddling her. Trixie’s legs are muscular beneath her own, and it surprises Katya. It also doesn’t help with the wetness between her thighs. She grinds down, fighting with a tremendous amount of effort to keep her face sultry and to not moan. She can tell that Trixie’s doing it, too, but she fails, letting out a soft whine.

Katya smiles. She knows she should stop, do another move and finish the dance with ease. But she suddenly realizes that Trixie is an instrument that she can play, and her sounds are music to Katya’s ears.

“You like that?” she asks under her breath. Trixie’s eyes flick up, wide. Katya grinds her hips down again. “I asked you a question.”

“Yes, yeah.” Trixie lets out a breath. Her hips lift up, just a bit, trying to get contact again. Katya senses it and takes her hips away. This time, Trixie’s whine is exasperated.

Katya pauses, trying to calm the quickening beat of her heart. There are rules, rules she can’t break, rules she never thought she’d want to break. But, judging by the look in Trixie’s eyes, Trixie wants her to break them, too.

Katya leans down and presses her lips to Trixie’s ear again. “Is there something you want from me, Trixie?”

Trixie nods.

Katya feels lightheaded, but she steels herself. She has to if she’s going to do this. She lowers her hips back to Trixie’s and grinds, harder this time. She keeps grinding until Trixie’s whines turn to moans. The sound emboldens her more than alcohol ever could.

“How wet are you, Trixie?”

Trixie’s mouth parts, and for a second she looks uncomfortable. Katya falters, her movements pausing. She’s misjudged it completely, Trixie wants to leave, she’s going to have to find a new room—

“Why don’t you find out?” Trixie says, so quiet Katya thinks she’s made it up. When she looks back down, Trixie is biting back a smile. She lifts her hips into Katya’s and grinds, tilts her head back and moans, looking straight into Katya’s eyes.

Katya smiles and shakes her head. Trixie fucking Mattel is a slut, and Katya is living for it.

She gets off of Trixie’s lap, and Trixie leans back further in the chair, her legs already spreading. Katya kneels before her and runs her hands from Trixie’s knees, over her inner thighs. Trixie shivers. She pushes the skirt up Trixie’s hips, and Trixie lifts so it rides up to her waist. Katya laughs at the white lace thong underneath with wetness already seeping through. She hooks her fingers through it and looks up at Trixie. Trixie nods.

The thong comes off, and Katya is transfixed. She can see the wetness glistening on Trixie’s pussy lips. She reaches up and brushes the hair just covering Trixie’s clit. Trixie’s hips jerk. God, she wants to see that again. She runs a finger gently through Trixie’s lips, and Trixie drops her head back completely. Her boobs push out even more, and Katya wants to feel them before she fucks Trixie. She sits up on her knees and presses her hands onto Trixie’s stomach, runs them gently up and over Trixie’s boobs. She can tell Trixie isn’t wearing a bra.

Without warning, Trixie shoves her bandeau down and pulls Katya’s hand to her chest. Katya teases her nipple with her middle finger, flicking it over her hardening nipple quickly. Trixie shakes, and Katya smiles at how sensitive she is. She lifts herself up, and though the angle is awkward, she catches the other nipple in her mouth and sucks, hard. Her stomach brushes against Trixie’s cunt.

“Katya,” Trixie hisses. Her hand flies to her cunt and she starts rubbing her clit, using pressure from Katya’s stomach to help.

Katya reaches down and grabs Trixie’s wrist. She catches the nipple between her teeth before releasing it. “Impatient, much?”

“Just fuck me, Katya,” Trixie says. She swaps her hand with Katya’s, pressing Katya’s knuckles against her clit. Trixie gasps.

Katya obliges her for a few moments, if only to study the face that Trixie makes. Her mouth is open wide, her eyes scrunched. Katya will see it in her dreams for nights to come, she’s sure.

“How many?” Katya asks, shifting lower to the ground.

Trixie lifts her head. “Two.”

Katya nods and eases two fingers inside of Trixie. Trixie moans, loudly, and for a second Katya waits for someone to hear and walk in on them. Trixie’s hips are pushing against Katya’s hand. No one comes, so Katya starts thrusting.

After the first moan, Trixie quiets, apparently also remembering that they’re in public. Her body is craving more, though, Katya can feel it. She can’t keep her hips still, so Katya has to throw a hand on her hip just to keep her from falling off of the chair. She’s thrusting fast, but it’s still not enough.

“You feel so good, Trixie,” Katya says. Trixie moans — Katya’s found something. “That’s it. You like this so much, you like getting fucked by me, I can feel it. You can take more, though, can’t you?”

Trixie nods violently. “Yes, please.”

Katya adds another finger, and Trixie bites her lip to keep from crying out. Katya’s arm is getting tired, but she’ll ignore it as long as she has to. She can’t stop making Trixie thrash and moan, won’t until she feels Trixie come around her fingers. She adds a fourth finger, sure Trixie can take it, and she’s rewarded with a sharp gasp, a lovely groan.

“Good, let me stretch you. I want you to come for me, hard. Can you come for me?”

Trixie’s hand goes to her clit again, and she rubs it in uneven circles. Her other hand grasps the bottom of the chair, giving her leverage to practically ride Katya’s fingers. Katya can’t stop staring at her face, how it’s soft even though she can tell Trixie is aching, reaching for her orgasm.

“Fuck,” Trixie says, and Katya knows she’s close. She thrusts her fingers harder. Trixie’s cunt flutters around them.

“That’s it, you know what to do.”

Trixie’s hips thrust again and pause for the smallest moment. Her throat bobs as a high-pitched moan escapes. Katya continues to thrust her fingers, gently slowing down. Trixie’s cum drips over her knuckles. She pulls her hand out and sits back, panting. Her fingers are soaked and she’s afraid to touch anything.

Trixie slumps back in the chair, her chest still heaving. She looks torn apart — skirt and bandeau at her waist, eyes closed. Katya moves forward and eases her thong over her legs and back to her hips. Trixie takes it the rest of the way.

Katya isn’t sure if she should say something, doesn’t know what she could say that wouldn’t kill the mood. She’s just fucked her awful roommate, in a strip club, on her birthday. They’ve been in the private room for a while, and Trixie’s friends are probably wondering what’s taking so long. And then there’s the money.

“Are you good?” Katya settles on it, thinks it’s pretty neutral.

Trixie starts to sit up and readjust her clothes, though they won’t look exactly right. “Yeah,” she says, letting out a satisfied huff. “That was… I can’t even describe—”

“I know.” Katya holds up her hand, still shining with Trixie’s cum. Trixie laughs. She looks around the floor and finds her phone beneath the chair. She picks it up and pulls two hundred dollar bills out of the wallet, extending them to Katya.

“For the dance,” Trixie says, “not the, you know, sex.”

Katya takes the cash. She raises her eyebrows and lets out a breath. “See you at home, I guess?”

Trixie stands up and tries to adjust herself some more. She seems satisfied, and she starts walking towards the curtain. As she passes Katya, she touches her wrist.

“Thanks.”

Katya is frozen, staring at Trixie, and before she can respond, Trixie is gone.

By the time Katya gets home that night, the balloons aren’t on the floor. The tangy scent of shampoo lingers in the air. Trixie is in her bed, wet hair splayed on her pillow, dead asleep. Katya is as quiet as she can be, now used to this routine; she takes off her shoes, removes her joggers and coat, strips herself of the lingerie. She’d normally be frantically checking to make sure Trixie doesn’t see her, but there’s no point now. She finds a pair of underwear and a clean t-shirt and throws them on. Her lingerie goes into the laundry pile, gross from sweat and, this time, arousal.

She looks over at Trixie again. Fuck, she’ll never be able to forget the way Trixie pressed into her, how she reacted when Katya spoke to her, urged her on. Her hand tingles with the feeling of Trixie coming on her fingers. She wonders what it would feel like on her tongue.

Katya rolls her eyes. It won’t happen again, of that she’s convinced. She climbs into bed and lays on her back. She tries, she really does, to put those images out of her mind. It doesn’t help that Katya’s brain seems to find some connection in everything; every thought leads back to fucking Trixie.


	2. Chapter 2

The room is calmer than it was before, more civil. They don’t argue about stupid stuff, like the temperature on the thermostat or the way Trixie is too loud when Katya is studying. They don’t even talk, really, and Katya doesn’t mind it. Just because she wants to fuck Trixie doesn’t mean she wants to be friends, and it’s easier to deal with her attraction in silence.

Now, though, when Trixie is in the room while Katya is getting ready for work, she doesn’t hide in the closet, limbs shaking, while she dresses and covers herself in outer layers. She knows Trixie sneaks glances once she comes out of the closet in her lingerie and joggers, and she lets her see the way the lace parts to reveal the smooth skin of her back.

Teasing Trixie might be just as fun as fucking her.

For the third weekend in a row, Trixie is in the room instead of pre-gaming in some other dorm. She’s at her desk applying a pink lipgloss when Katya emerges from the closet in a red bodysuit. It dips low in the front, the slit almost disappearing into the waistband of Katya’s joggers. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Trixie pause and look at her through the mirror.

Katya faces away from Trixie and smirks. She tries to keep her hands busy, rummaging around for her lipstick, phone, keys, but she’s so aware of Trixie’s gaze on her back that it tingles. The feeling prickles up her back and tears her concentration away. Trixie wants her — she can feel it rolling in waves across the room, and it’s getting harder to ignore.

She wraps the coat around herself, makes sure she has her things, and then heads towards the door. Trixie’s eyes follow her, and just as she reaches for the door handle, Trixie’s hand catches her forearm. Katya looks down, brow wrinkled. Trixie doesn’t say anything, just uses her other hand to adjust the waistband of the joggers higher on Katya’s hip so it reaches under the coat.

“You could see the… it was sticking out,” Trixie says. 

“Thanks.” Katya nods. She starts to open the door again, and Trixie takes a breath.

“Be careful.”

Katya sends her a funny look. “I will.”

Trixie looks back down at her mirror. Katya leaves the room, her mind moving in circles.

Her night goes smoothly, she performs on the stage twice and has one private dance. It’s getting late, her shift is almost over, and she gets put on bar. She’s not even mad this time — she’s already exhausted from dancing, compounded by a grueling week of classes. Her mind goes to autopilot, mixing drinks, pouring shots, registering cash.

She’s closing out a tab at the register when she senses someone new at the bar. She turns around, ready to hand over change, when she spots thick blonde hair and a pink tank top.

Trixie’s watching the stage, body turned slightly away from the bar. Katya can see enough of her to appreciate the curve of her chest and waist, the softness of her cheek.

Katya realizes her mouth is open. She closes it and takes the change to the customer. By the time she’s finished, Trixie is turning away from the stage to look at Katya. Her smile is soft, lovely.

“Hey,” Trixie says. She folds her arms and rests them on the bar, leaning forward. Her boobs are practically spilling out of her shirt.

“What are you doing here?” Katya tries to ignore Trixie’s chest, but it’s taking all of her effort.

It doesn’t help that Trixie’s eyes flick down Katya’s body, openly appreciating how Katya looks in her lingerie. “I had a late dinner downtown with a friend. Figured I’d see if you needed a ride home.”

“That’s really nice of you,” Katya says, “but my shift doesn’t end for another hour.”

Trixie shrugs. “I don’t mind waiting.” She glances around again, seemingly satisfied with what she sees.

“All right, then. Can I get you a drink?” Katya asks, already reaching for a shaker.

“I’m driving,” Trixie says.

Katya wants to smack herself. “Right.” She shifts uncomfortably, but Trixie just laughs. “I mean, I can give you half a shot, it’ll be out of your system before we even leave.”

“If you insist.”

Katya nods and gets two shot glasses. She pulls a bottle of vodka from the shelf behind her, then pours out a shot and a half. She hands the smaller one to Trixie, glances around, and then lifts her own.

“ _Za teebyá_ ,” Katya says before knocking back the shot. Trixie does the same. Katya takes the glasses and puts them in the sink.

“Are you allowed to drink on the job?” Trixie asks. Katya raises a finger to her lips, and Trixie smiles.

Katya starts washing some glasses, leaving them out to dry on a rack. Trixie glances at the stage, then turns back to Katya. Katya looks at her as she towel-dries a shaker.

“So, do you go up there—”

A man down the bar waves at Katya. “Excuse me,” he says.

Katya holds a finger up to Trixie. “One minute.” She goes down the bar, fills the order, and starts a tab quickly. She returns immediately to Trixie. “You were saying?”

“Oh, I was just wondering if you go on the stage.”

“You should have come twenty minutes earlier,” Katya says. “I gave a compelling performance. It was very avant-garde. Brought people to tears.”

Trixie laughs, and it’s high-pitched and loud — Katya loves it. Trixie covers her mouth in embarrassment. Katya laughs under her breath.

“What got you into this, anyway?” Trixie asks.

Katya clears her throat. “I used to be a gymnast and I like to dance.” She shrugs. “I need money, but I can’t really imagine myself doing any other type of job, so I’m here.”

Trixie nods. She shifts in her barstool and pulls her hair to one side, fanning her face. Katya can see a glimmer of sweat on her forehead.

“Hot in here, isn’t it?” Katya asks. She pulls a tall glass and fills it with ice.

“I don’t know how you stay here for hours.”

Katya fills the glass with water and puts it down in front of Trixie. “Here. It sucks, but there’s not much we can do about it, so you gotta get used to it.”

Trixie takes long sips of water, emptying the glass quickly. Katya takes it and refills it. Before they can say anything else, Violet slips behind the bar and taps Katya.

“What’s up?”

“You have a request, but Adam says you’re good to go after you finish,” Violet says.

Katya smiles. “Thanks, mama. I’ll see you later.” Violet starts checking the bar for refills. Katya turns to Trixie. She reaches over the bar and puts her hand on Trixie’s forearm, squeezing gently. “Thirty minutes, ’kay?”

Trixie nods, her eyes dropping. Katya sees her shoulders slump. There’s so much to decipher there, Katya knows, but she doesn’t have time. She rushes from the bar and goes upstairs, finds the client. He’s polite, knows the rules, and she gets started quickly. It’s a good dance, not very exciting — although nothing will ever top the one she gave Trixie. By the end of the dance, she’s already thinking about the way Trixie arches her back. She wonders if Trixie thinks about their tryst when she—

True to her word, Katya finishes the dance, grabs her things, and returns to the bar in thirty minutes. Violet has been replaced by one of the other girls, and Trixie leans on the bar and watches Violet on stage. Katya taps her to get her attention.

“Ready?” Trixie asks.

Katya zips her coat. “When you are.”

They go out the front exit instead of the back, an odd sensation for Katya. They step outside, passing the bouncer on the way, and start walking down the street. Katya sees Trixie shiver, and she questions Trixie’s outfit choices. She’d offer her coat, but that might be worse than Trixie being cold. Katya doesn’t need to be catcalled on the street.

Trixie’s car isn’t very far, just a block away, and they reach it and get inside. It’s more practical than Katya imagined, a crossover model of an expensive brand. The body is a pretty white, the inside tan leather. Katya settles in the passenger side while Trixie gets the car started. She turns the heat up and blasts it into the car. Katya can see the goosebumps on her arms.

It gets hot very quickly, and Katya gets so uncomfortable that her breathing starts to pick up. She starts to unzip her coat, but she looks over at Trixie, who’s putting the car in drive.

“Do you mind?” Katya asks.

Trixie’s confused at first, but she notices Katya playing with the zipper tab. “No, go ahead.”

Katya unzips the coat the rest of the way and shimmies out of it, pushing it down to her hips. She stretches her legs out and props her head on her hand, elbow against the arm rest on the door.

“This is really nice of you,” Katya says. She notices Trixie sneaking looks at her, and it’s not because she spoke. She can feel her nipples getting hard and hopes that Trixie can see them beneath the lace, just to tease her.

“It’s whatever.” Trixie shrugs. She stops at a red light and looks over at Katya. “I needed some peace of mind.”

“About what?”

The light turns green, and Trixie stares ahead again. “I realized you took the bus, and it made me nervous.”

Katya smiles. “I didn’t know you cared so much.”

“I don’t— I mean, I…” Trixie huffs, and Katya laughs. “I know what it’s like to be alone at night and I thought about it and I got nervous. Besides, we’re going to the same place.”

“I’m just kidding. Thank you.”

Katya’s phone starts buzzing in her coat pocket. She fumbles, trying to find the opening in the coat, and secures it. It’s her mother. She smiles and swipes her finger across the screen.

“ _Privet,_ Mom _, kak vy_ ,” she says into the phone. She listens to her mother’s sweet voice. Out of the corner of her eye, she notices Trixie watching her. “Good. Yes, I’m making— _da, ya podruzhilsya._ I’m with one now, I’ll call you tomorrow. _Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu_ , _proshchay_.” She takes the phone away from her ear and hangs up. When she looks up again, she sees Trixie smiling. “What?”

“I’ve never heard you speak that much Russian,” Trixie says.

Katya scratches the back of her neck. “Ah, yeah.” It’s been a long time since she’s fully spoken Russian in front of someone outside her family, and a rush of old feelings hits her, turning her stomach.

“You don’t have an accent, though.”

“No,” Katya says, “we moved here during middle school. I was the weird foreign kid with an accent and a name no one could pronounce, and I could only change one of those things.”

“You were bullied?” Trixie asks.

Katya nods. “Yep. I’ve heard every dumb Soviet joke in the book.”

“That’s so stupid.” Katya looks over at Trixie, a bit surprised. Trixie sounds borderline angry. “I don’t get why people are such jerks. I liked it. It sounds really nice.”

“How so?”

Trixie smiles. “Your voice gets deeper, and you sound more expressive.”

“Expressive, huh?” Katya’s stomach tingles, her heart picking up its pace. She’s waited weeks to tease Trixie. “ _Ty byl ochen' vyrazitel'nym v posledniy raz, kogda ya tebya trakhal._ ”

Trixie turns her head enough to see the grin on Katya’s face. “What did you just say?”

“You were very expressive the last time I fucked you.”

Trixie swallows, and her foot must slip off of the gas, because the car jerks a bit. Katya isn’t sure how Trixie will react — if she’ll get mad, embarrassed; maybe she’ll just ignore her. 

“Well, I had good reason to be,” Trixie says. Now _that_ , Katya wasn’t expecting. Even more surprising is when Trixie reaches over the center console, her eyes still on the road, and finds Katya’s left wrist. She pulls Katya’s arm until her fingers brush Trixie’s thigh.

Katya has her cue, and she feathers her fingers over the inside of Trixie’s thigh, up and down. With each stroke, she reaches further under Trixie’s skirt, finally brushing her fingers over Trixie’s cunt. Trixie lets out a breath. Her eyes are alert, but Katya can see she’s slipping. They’re almost at campus — they’ll be in their dorm in a matter of minutes — but Katya can’t wait until then, and she’s sure Trixie can’t, either. Trixie’s underwear is already damp.

Katya looks around and notices a park on their right. “Turn here,” she says, and Trixie does. The park is dark and empty, only one light shining above the entrance to the parking lot. Trixie stops as far away from it as she can. “Get in the back seat.”

Trixie gets out of the car, shutting the front door behind her. Katya starts moving the seat up as far as it will go, then she gets out of the car herself and goes to the back. Trixie is waiting for her, eyes wide and dark. She pulls her tank top over her head and leans forward to unhook her bra. Katya watches in awe as Trixie’s boobs spill out, and she immediately catches a nipple with her mouth. Trixie leans back, her body angled, Katya on top of her. She sighs.

Katya reaches under Trixie and pulls down her skirt and underwear at the same time, dropping them to the floor of the car. She opens her eyes, still sucking on Trixie’s nipple, and she realizes that she’s fucking Trixie while she’s completely naked. It exhilarates her, seeing Trixie’s full body writhing beneath her.

She shoves her hand between Trixie’s ass and the seat, grabbing it and squeezing. Trixie gasps. Katya looks up and smiles, does it again. She could frame the face Trixie makes and display it at the Louvre.

“You liked that, huh?” Katya digs her nails into Trixie’s ass, and Trixie moans. “I can tell you’re holding back. Be as loud as you want, mama, let me hear you.”

She starts kissing Trixie’s chest, over her boobs. She sucks a hickey onto one, and Trixie thrusts her hips up into Katya. Katya wants to tease her, could do it for hours, but Trixie looks down at her with pleading eyes.

“Fuck me,” Trixie says, and Katya caves.

She gets off of the seat and kneels on the floor of the car, pulling Trixie’s hips into place. There isn’t a lot of space, and the angle isn’t great; her legs stretch under the front passenger seat, but Katya doesn’t care. She kisses the inside of Trixie’s knee and runs her tongue slowly up her thigh and to her cunt. She smiles, watches Trixie stretch back onto the seat and moan, and then puts her tongue right on Trixie’s clit.

She tastes so _fucking_ good, so strong, and it’s obvious that Trixie has been wanting this for as long as Katya has. Katya starts flicking her tongue over Trixie’s clit, her hands under Trixie’s ass to give her more leverage. She starts light at first, but when Trixie’s moans aren’t loud enough, she presses further into Trixie’s cunt and traces hard circles into her clit.

Trixie’s hips are thrashing. “Oh, _god_ , fuck. Fuck me.” It urges Katya on even further. She sucks Trixie’s clit into her mouth, and Trixie practically screams. “Katya, fuck.”

She keeps sucking Trixie’s clit, knowing the pressure will get Trixie right to the edge, but that it won’t send her over. Trixie knows it, too. Her thighs are shaking as she tries to ride Katya’s face, tries to get her orgasm. Katya squeezes her ass and holds back a laugh.

“Please, Katya, let me come. _Please_.” Trixie’s words are punctuated with moan after moan.

Katya nods imperceptibly and presses her face so far into Trixie’s cunt she can’t breathe. She flicks her tongue over Trixie’s clit horizontally, and Trixie’s moan is so _deep_. She does it faster, squeezes Trixie’s ass again, and then Trixie’s thighs are tightening around Katya’s head, her hips flying off of the seat. Katya rides the orgasm with her, letting her head be taken with Trixie’s body.

When she can move away from Trixie’s cunt, she looks up, a smile growing on her face when she sees the mess she’s made of Trixie. “You were so good for me, so loud.” She strokes her hand up Trixie’s thigh. She’s not sure Trixie’s even paying attention to her. “Do you want me to drive home?”

Trixie nods absently. Her hand is on her forehead. “Fucking christ, Katya.”

Katya hides her smirk in her shoulder and wipes her face on the back of her hand. “Get dressed.” She opens the car door and gets out, rounds the side until she’s at the driver’s seat. Her legs are shaking, and her cunt throbs so hard it hurts. She looks at Trixie in the rearview mirror, admires the heaving of her chest.

She puts the car in drive.

Before Katya even realizes it, they’ve fallen into a routine, and Trixie’s setting the tone. They don’t talk about it — once they cross the threshold into their room, it’s like it never happened. It doesn’t bother Katya, but she can’t stop thinking about all the ways she’s fucked Trixie Mattel in the back seat of her car, or of all the ways she’s going to fuck her.

Trixie picks her up from work every Friday night. Katya can tell she enjoys it, but she isn’t sure what part she enjoys most. Obviously, Trixie likes the atmosphere at the club, likes watching the dancers while Katya is busy. She’s seen Katya perform a few times, too, and Katya will admit that she loves catching Trixie’s gaze from the stage. She even gives her roommate the occasional private dance when Trixie feels like it — for a discounted rate, of course.

Even on weeknights, when Katya picks up extra shifts, Trixie stays up late to drive Katya home. She sometimes brings homework and does it in the car until a little before Katya’s shift is over. No matter what, Trixie is always there to walk her from the club and to the car.

The ride home is like the first hill on a rollercoaster. They have a casual conversation, catch up on the week and each others lives. Then, Katya starts teasing Trixie, or Trixie says something suggestive, and the sexual tension builds. They always go to the same parking lot, tuck into the darkest space, and then it happens.

She’s fucked Trixie with her fingers, her tongue, sometimes both. She’s turned Trixie over and spanked her, made her beg to be touched. Trixie hangs on Katya’s every move, comes undone at the sound of her voice and the press of her fingers. Katya knows what she likes best, what will draw it out, what will send her crashing over the edge. She’s seen every face that Trixie makes, has heard every obscene sound that comes out of her mouth. Katya is sure there isn’t anything more perfect than Trixie Mattel in the throes of an orgasm.

She is also learning more about Trixie, little by little, every time Trixie talks to her at the bar or during the ride home. Trixie is brilliant, Katya has learned, and she has a real talent for music. She’s not surprised that Trixie is a good singer; the noises Trixie makes when she comes are heavenly. Trixie has loved women since she was twelve, first had sex when she was sixteen and hasn’t really stopped since then. Katya tries not to wonder if Trixie is fucking other people, and pretends like she doesn’t hope she isn’t.

In all the weeks that they’ve been doing it, Trixie hasn’t even touched Katya. Katya brings her down from her orgasm and then goes to the front of the car before Trixie can even recover, before she can touch her or even ask to. There’s a lot for Katya to unpack here, so many excuses she’s been making for why she won’t let Trixie fuck her, won’t give her the opportunity.

No matter how many excuses she has, she knows the real answer, and she doesn’t want to deal with it.

Katya was the only lesbian in her school. She was outed in ninth grade by a former best friend, and every student had a different reaction to it. They certainly all had something to say. The guys called her a dyke, tried to ask her out, joked about “turning” her. The girls shunned her, glared at her in the locker room before gym class. Some, though, were intrigued. They sought her out, gave her attention and praise, adored her — until they wanted to _try_ it, wanted to try being touched by a girl. At first, Katya thought it was normal. She liked making other girls come, watching as what _she_ did created the most beautiful sight. Her above-average sexual abilities seemed to be her only appealing trait, however, because they never touched her, never loved her, never _wanted_ her.

They left her with memories and _what if_ ’s that Katya could only explore in bed late at night.

At this point, she feels it’s too late to change. She’s scared of it, really. She doesn’t know what she looks like when she comes, doesn’t know if she sounds stupid when she moans. She doesn’t even know if she can come at the hands of someone else — she’s been on her own for so long, she doesn’t trust her body to relax enough with someone else there.

Katya has gotten so used to the feel of Trixie’s body, the way it tenses and shifts as she fucks her. It’s the most fun she’s ever had, and certainly the most connected she’s felt to someone else. She doesn’t want it to change — and if that means never getting fucked, Katya doesn’t mind.

Trixie does, though, and Katya’s starting to notice.

Katya took a Thursday night shift at work — stupidly, too, because she has a test the next day. She knows Trixie has an essay due Friday, saw her working on it when she was on her way out the door. Still, she picked her up from work; still, they’re in the back of Trixie’s car, and Katya is four fingers deep into Trixie’s pussy. She’s putting all her stress about the test into it, her shoulders feeling lighter with each thrust into Trixie. The sex is fast and rough, no special positions and barely any dirty talk. It’s probably the most vanilla sex they’ve had, but Katya is sure it’s the most erotic.

Sweat rolls down Katya’s face. The windows are steamed around them, Titanic-style. Katya drops her forehead on Trixie’s chest, and now she can feel the moans rather than just hear them. She pulls out and presses her fingers into Trixie’s clit, rubs hard and fast. Trixie comes with a gasp.

She’s fucked Trixie in so many different ways, but she’s sure this was the best.

Katya is fucking exhausted, her shoulder already aching. She has another shift at work tomorrow, but she’s not sure she can fuck Trixie so soon after this. She’ll have to make her sit on her face again, she decides, and she thinks Trixie won’t mind at all.

She doesn’t move as quickly this time, her body struggling to recover, and Trixie lifts her head from the seat. She wiggles her body lower so Katya is further on top of her, and Katya lifts her head. Before she knows it, Trixie’s hands are clasped behind her head and she’s kissing her. Somehow, after all this time, it’s the hottest thing they’ve done.

Katya’s hands reach up to Trixie’s face and grasp it. She dips her tongue into Trixie’s mouth, meeting hers lightly. She’s already so pent up, and now this — she’s going to explode, she’s sure. She pulls away before she can’t handle it, but she regrets it instantly, because Trixie’s eyes are so soft as they look at her. Katya sees everything in them, sees an adoration that Katya thinks is reflected in her own eyes, sees the glassiness of a post-orgasm haze. But what scares her is the sadness, the longing. Katya starts to get up, but Trixie’s arm snakes around her shoulders and stops her.

“Why won’t you let me touch you?” Trixie whispers. Her face is so intense, and Katya doesn’t know what to do or say. Nothing will be right, she knows.

“I don’t need it.”

Trixie’s brow wrinkles. “But do you want it?”

“I’m happy focusing on you.” Katya starts getting up, and Trixie shifts to sit up and look at her straight. All Katya wants to do is avoid her gaze.

“Look,” Trixie says, “if it’s you, then I don’t care as long as you’re comfortable. But I just want to make sure I’m not doing something wrong.”

Katya shakes her head. “You aren’t.”

“Then is it— is it me? Are you not attracted to me?”

“Trixie.” Katya rolls her eyes, but it’s not enough to convince her.

There are tears in Trixie’s eyes. “That’s it, then. You know, you could have told me, Katya.” She starts putting her clothes back on frantically. “I don’t get why you keep doing this if you’re not attracted to me.”

“It’s not that, Trix—”

“I’m really into you, you know. I know I don’t act like it, but— god, I’m so fucking stupid.” She looks up at Katya. “I don’t want to keep doing this if you’re not as into it as I am.”

Katya panics. This is the absolute opposite of what she wants. The thought of losing this thing with Trixie, the thought of hurting her feelings, especially now that she knows Trixie has feelings, is excruciating. Trixie is practically sobbing, and—

“It’s me,” Katya shouts, “it’s fucking me, okay?”

Trixie stills. “I don’t—”

“No one’s ever done it to me.”

She doesn’t want to see Trixie’s reaction. She turns around and scrambles for the door handle, practically falling onto the pavement when she finds it. It’s cold outside, refreshing on her overheated skin. The air stings through the mesh top she’s wearing. She leans against the car, kicking a rock with her toe. The car shakes as Trixie shuts the other door, and she hears Trixie’s footsteps approach her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Trixie’s soft face duck down to try and catch Katya’s gaze. She doesn’t let her.

“I thought I wasn’t your first,” Trixie says gently.

Katya continues playing with the rock. “You aren’t.”

“And…” Trixie pauses for a minute, looks around, thinking. “And _no one_ has—”

“I want to go home.” Katya wrenches the front door open and gets inside.

They ride back to campus in silence. Trixie picks Katya up from work the next day, but they don’t stop at the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't drink and drive, kids.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's your unsolicited but informative lesson on strap-ons.
> 
> (I don't speak Russian, can you tell?)

It’s been almost a week since they last fucked, since _that_ conversation. Katya has avoided Trixie as much as she’s been able to. She studies in the library more, wakes up earlier so she doesn’t have to see Trixie before class. They don’t have very coordinated schedules, so Katya usually gets a few hours in the afternoons to herself.

Her mom sent her a large package of Russian snacks, and she struggled while carrying it home from the mail room. She tosses it on the floor next to her desk and picks up a pair of scissors. She opens them and presses the sharp tip at the tape-covered seam. Stupidly, she puts her index finger on the other blade as she starts to drag the scissors, and it cuts her instantly.

“Agh, y _ob tvoyu mat_ ,” she yells. “Fuck me.”

She drops the scissors on the box and lifts her finger. Blood is already dripping from it. She fumbles around, looking for a towel, a Kleenex, fucking _something_. She’s really ill-prepared, she realizes. Katya knows Trixie has a first aid kit, it’s packed away somewhere in the under-the-bed drawers. She opens one and finds Trixie’s socks; the next one has some index cards and a notebook.

Finally, she opens the right drawer — the first aid kit is sitting right there, but something else is, too. Katya freezes. Not for the first time, she thinks _Trixie fucking Mattel_. Blood trickles down her finger, and she’s distracted for a moment. She fishes a bandaid from the first aid kit and wraps it around her finger haphazardly. Then, she kneels down and looks.

Tucked in the back of the drawer is a purple dildo, and next to it is a black strap-on harness.

Katya reaches down and picks the dildo up carefully. It has a power button, so it’s apparently a vibrator, too. It’s not crazy thick, and it’s not that long, either, but it’s definitely more than taking a few fingers. Katya shivers at the thought of someone using it on Trixie.

The door clicks open, and Katya drops the dildo. Her heart practically leaps out of her chest. There’s no way she can make this seem any better than it looks, and it looks really fucking guilty.

“What the _fuck_ are you doing?”

Katya turns her head slowly to look at Trixie. Her face is red, and she’s not sure if it’s from embarrassment or the pure, unadulterated anger that’s exuding from her at this very moment. Katya holds up her finger like it’s an obvious answer. 

“I needed a bandaid,” Katya says.

Trixie’s eyes flick down to the drawer, and she clocks the misplaced dildo. “And you just _accidentally_ touched that.”

“Would you believe me if I said that I didn’t know what it was?”

“This isn’t a fucking joke, Katya.” Trixie throws her backpack on the ground next to her desk. The thump startles Katya. “It’s my private stuff, and you’re touching it.”

“I really needed a bandaid, I didn’t know it was in there,” Katya says. She lowers her eyes. “I got curious. I’m sorry.”

Trixie charges forward and drops down next to Katya. She starts rearranging the drawer, moving everything back into place. Katya’s head swims. It’s the closest she’s been to Trixie in days, and the scent of her shampoo makes her stomach tingle. Trixie has the dildo in her hand, and she looks up, about to speak, when Katya leans down and kisses her. Her hands fly up to Trixie’s face, pulling her as close as she can possibly get.

Katya hears the dildo clatter back into the drawer. Trixie’s hands rest in the crooks of Katya’s elbows.

“I’m sorry,” Katya says when she pulls away. “I’m sorry about this, and I’m sorry about the other night. I didn’t know you liked me, and I was so embarrassed. I’ve never told anyone _that_. I didn’t want anything to change.”

Trixie tilts her chin up and kisses Katya again. “You don’t need to be embarrassed.”

“I’ve wanted you to fuck me for weeks. I want it so bad it hurts. I’m just so scared.” Katya drops her head onto Trixie’s shoulder. Trixie wraps her arms around her and kisses her temple.

“That’s okay. You’re allowed to be scared,” she says. “But, if you’ll trust me, I’d like to do it.”

Katya’s body aches at the thought of it, and somehow that ache starts to drown out the fear that’s been sitting in her chest. All of a sudden, Katya realizes that Trixie has trusted her this whole time; they barely knew each other, and didn’t like each other, the first time they fucked, but Trixie still let it happen. Each time since, Trixie has trusted Katya to learn her body, to try new things, to become familiar with the intimate details of Trixie’s desires. It’s time Katya gives trust in return.

“Yeah. I want you to.”

She lifts her head from Trixie’s shoulder. Trixie is smiling, and it’s gentle, but Katya can see the fire in her eyes. She knows that Trixie is holding back weeks of desire, of missed opportunities. 

“Now?” Trixie asks.

Katya nods. “If you’re up for it.”

Trixie smiles brighter. She gives Katya a quick kiss before bending over the drawer. She picks up the dildo, then pulls out the harness and a small toiletry bag. Katya eyes it.

“I’ve never used one of those, but if you want me to try it on you—”

“Actually, it’s not for me.” Trixie bites her lip and looks up at Katya. “I wear it.”

Katya swallows. “Oh.”

“We don’t have to use it right now, or ever, really, but I figured I’d get it out just in case,” Trixie says. “The set up is kind of a bitch.” She stands up and turns away from Katya, putting the items on her desk. She reaches over and locks the door.

“I want to try it.”

Trixie’s smile is as gentle as usual when she turns around. “Okay.”

“I can’t imagine you wearing it,” Katya says. She’s standing, now, and Trixie approaches her. Her fingers slip under the hem of Katya’s shirt and she lifts it over Katya’s head.

“I look hot.” Trixie shrugs when Katya shoots her a look. “What? I’m not going to lie to you, you’ll see for yourself in a little.”

She continues undressing Katya, unbuttoning her jeans and bidding Katya to pull them off. Katya’s legs are shaking, and she holds onto Trixie for balance. Trixie stares at her body like it’s treasure, traverses it with her hands with gentle touches.

“You’ve seen me like this before,” Katya whispers.

Trixie shakes her head. “Never like _this_ before. Never for me.” 

Katya wants to cry at the tenderness that Trixie is giving her. Trixie kisses her, tongue gently sliding over hers. She trails kisses from her lips and down her neck, reaching behind Katya to unclasp her bra. Katya lets it fall away. Trixie’s hands capture her boobs, thumbs slipping over her hardening nipples. Katya shivers.

Trixie taps the mattress. “Come on.” Katya hops up on the too-high bed, and Trixie stands between her legs. Katya starts pulling at Trixie’s dress, reaching around to the zipper in the back. Trixie helps her lower it and drops the dress to the ground. “Lie back,” Trixie says. Katya does as she’s asked, and Trixie takes off her shoes before getting into the bed.

She straddles one of Katya’s legs, her own pressing against Katya already. Katya presses her hips up, wanting more, needing to feel it. Trixie smiles, laughs under her breath.

“Impatient, much?”

Katya rolls her eyes, remembering their first time. “Fuck off, Tracy.”

Trixie laughs that full, half-screaming laugh. “Tracy?”

Katya lifts an eyebrow as if to say _and what about it?_ and pulls Trixie into a kiss. Trixie’s thigh flexes, and Katya feels it on her clit. She whines into Trixie’s mouth. Trixie pulls away and follows the lines of Katya’s body, kissing her neck again, sucking a hickey beneath her collarbone. Katya writhes at that. She makes her way lower, down to her boobs. Her tongue laps over a nipple before she takes it into her mouth and sucks it. Katya arches her back and moans.

And she thought _Trixie_ was sensitive.

Trixie switches sides, her lips on Katya’s other nipple while her fingers tease the first. She grounds her leg so Katya can grind into it. It’s not nearly enough for Katya, but it still feels better than anything she’s ever imagined. When she’s practically panting, Trixie sits up on her knees. Katya is about to reach out for her, but Trixie starts pulling her underwear away from her hips and down her legs.

It’s uncomfortable, Katya won’t lie. She’s not sure anyone has seen her completely naked. For the first time in a while, she’s unsure of her body. All the confidence that dancing at the club has brought her disappears.

Trixie doesn’t seem to feel the same as Katya. “Wow,” she whispers. Her mouth is parted, just slightly, and her eyes are hooded. She leans down again and kisses over Katya’s stomach, letting her tongue trail as she descends. “Is this okay?” she asks once her face is at Katya’s cunt.

Katya nods, but she needs to feel some sort of tether. She reaches her hand down, and Trixie takes it. Then, Trixie kisses her, open-mouthed, her tongue running through her lips and over her clit. Katya moans and squeezes her legs shut. She feels Trixie laugh, but she can’t respond. Trixie’s tongue is moving over her clit, rubbing it, tugging it with a gentle tap of her teeth. Katya thrashes. Her moans are so loud she thinks the whole hall might hear. Trixie squeezes her hand for encouragement.

She’s had orgasms before, but this feels different. It comes from a different part of her, sneaks up on her. Before she knows it, the pressure in her cunt bursts and she’s holding onto Trixie to keep herself grounded. Trixie keeps going, her tongue still running over her clit. Katya takes a fist of her hair in her hand and tugs gently until Trixie resurfaces.

Trixie moves up the bed until she’s beside Katya, and she’s panting, too. Katya kisses Trixie’s chin, open-mouthed, and tastes herself.

“So?” Trixie asks. She kisses Katya, and Katya tastes more of herself, mixed with the sweet sensation of Trixie.

Katya feigns indifference. “It was good.”

“Just good?” Trixie throws her hands into the air. “Bullshit.”

“I’m kidding!” Katya laughs, her breath escaping her. Trixie swats her on the arm.

“Seriously.”

“It was fucking fantastic, Trixie.” Katya pulls Trixie into a kiss, this one long and slow. Her legs are weak, and she’s half-spent. She remembers the dildo and her clit is already starting to throb again. “Do you want to get the…”

“Oh, yeah.” Trixie sits up and slides out of bed. Katya sits up, too, and she watches Trixie’s movements.

Trixie goes to the desk and picks up the harness. She steps into it, slides it up her hips and then tightens the straps. It accentuates the shape of her ass, and Katya loves it. Then, Trixie picks up the dildo and pulls it through the o-shaped ring that sits on her crotch, and — fuck, Trixie was right, she _does_ look hot. Trixie unzips the toiletry bag and pulls out a bottle of lube and a condom.

Katya peers over the bed and looks into the bag. There are tons of condoms there. Katya laughs.

Trixie turns to her. “What?”

“You’re a lesbian with a bag full of condoms.”

“It keeps it clean,” Trixie says, shrugging, “and if I ever want someone to use it on me, I don’t need to wash it right after I use it on them.” She peels open the condom wrapper and starts stretching it over the dildo.

“You like having someone use it on you?” Katya asks. She’s ready to take a mental note.

Trixie shakes her head. “Only as a vibrator, I don’t like it in.”

Katya lays back on the bed. She never thought that she’d be laying here, naked, on Trixie’s god-awful pink sheets, having a casual conversation about a strap-on while waiting to be fucked. Life truly is full of surprises, and Katya isn’t mad about it.

Trixie is finished with the condom. She grabs the little bottle of lube and climbs back into bed. Katya is waiting, her attention fixed on Trixie. Trixie hovers over Katya.

“We’re gonna do it slowly, okay?” When Katya nods, Trixie holds the power button on the dildo. It immediately starts vibrating. Katya swallows. Trixie moves forward and presses the tip of the dildo against Katya’s clit.

“ _Zaebis_ ,” Katya hisses. This might be the best feeling in the world. The vibrations run through her clit, and she can feel it in the rest of her cunt. She starts getting lightheaded already.

“Feel good?” Trixie asks.

Katya nods violently. “Yep, yeah. Great.”

Trixie backs away a bit, the pressure coming off of Katya’s clit. It’s barely a centimeter away; Katya can still feel the ghost of vibrations. It’s agonizing.

“I’m not sure you really need this,” Trixie says, holding up the lube with a smirk on her face, “since you practically soaked me five minutes ago, but…” She squeezes a bit of lube on her fingers, running it over the dildo — Katya never thought something like that would turn her on — and rubbing the excess at Katya’s entrance. “Tell me if you need me to stop.”

Katya lifts her hips to meet Trixie as she pushes the tip of the dildo into her pussy. It stings, the head stretching her, and she sucks in a breath. Trixie pauses.

“Keep going,” Katya says. Trixie nods, and she starts moving her whole body forward. The dildo slides in, and Katya can feel the stretch, but it slips in smoothly. “ _Chyort voz’mi, trakhni menya._ ”

“I hope that was good.” Trixie looks nervous, and Katya reaches up, strokes a hand down her arm.

“I said to fuck me.”

Trixie smiles, bites her lip. She hooks an arm around Katya’s knee and raises it a bit. “It helps if you keep your legs up.” Katya nods, and then Trixie starts moving.

She’s not sure which sensation is strongest — the vibrations running inside of her, or the movement of the dildo as it stretches her. Her head rolls back, and she moans almost in time with Trixie’s thrusts. Katya’s legs are wrapped around Trixie’s waist, and she shifts back on the bed slightly with every thrust. Their bodies move in sync as Trixie picks up the pace. Katya lifts her hips more, trying to bring Trixie closer, to let the dildo go deeper.

“ _Fuck_ , Trixie. Oh my god,” she says. Her eyes have been squeezed shut, but she opens them to find Trixie staring down at her, mouth open, eyes wide. Katya moans again, and she sees a flash in Trixie’s eyes.

Katya never really understood the appeal of strap-ons before, especially for the wearer, but now she realizes that Trixie is enjoying watching her as much as Katya is enjoying being fucked. It makes the experience even hotter, knowing that even Katya’s pleasure turns Trixie on. She pulls Trixie into a kiss, her moans vibrating into Trixie’s mouth.

Trixie pulls away and picks up the pace slightly. “I could watch this all day.” She smiles as Katya moans and whines, making sure to keep eye contact with Trixie. Katya opens herself more, pulls her right leg higher so it rests on Trixie’s shoulder. Trixie’s hips snap frantically. “Fuck, you’re so flexible.”

Trixie wraps her arm around Katya’s leg and uses it as leverage to move faster. Katya feels so full, she’s not even sure she’ll be able to come. She thinks it feels _too_ good. Trixie’s thrusts are strong, and she drags the dildo almost all the way out before pushing back in. Katya feels her walls tightening, feels the pressure burning through her abdomen and in her cunt.

“I’m so close,” Katya says, breathless. “Please, I’m so fucking close.”

Trixie keeps going. “Tell me when you’re about to come.”

Katya takes a deep breath, a long string of moans and whines coming out on her exhale. Each time Trixie pulls back, she gets even closer. Her back is aching, she feels the stretch in her leg.

“I’m gonna—”

Trixie pulls out before Katya can finish her sentence, and she presses the tip of the dildo against Katya’s clit. The vibrations hit her and she comes, her vision turning to spots. Her voice is spent, she can only let out a high-pitched noise. Her clit becomes oversensitive quickly, and she tries to back away from the dildo. Trixie understands and takes it away, turning it off. She collapses next to Katya and tucks her head into Katya’s neck.

“I know I’ve never been fucked,” Katya says, “but I’m not sure it could get better than that.”

Trixie smiles into her shoulder. “Oh baby, that was only the beginning.”

There’s no conceivable way it could be any better to Katya, and she’s convinced Trixie is going to kill her with ecstasy.

“I’d really, _really_ love to fuck you, but I’m not sure I can move.” Katya looks down at Trixie and kisses the top of her head.

“No worries.” Trixie shifts onto her back and starts peeling the condom off of the dildo. “I have a lot of catching up to do with you, anyway.” She looks back at Katya and winks.

“ _Please_.”

Trixie laughs. She sits up and tosses the condom into her garbage can — an impressive shot — and then slips the harness off and puts it at the end of the bed. She lays back down and turns on her side. Katya mirrors her.

“Do you wanna tell me why no one’s ever touched you?” Trixie asks gently.

Katya feels her cheeks heat up. “I was a serial guinea pig.” Trixie pouts and strokes her hand over Katya’s hair.

“I hate that.”

Katya shrugs a shoulder. “The first few times I knew they were taking advantage of me, but I started getting used to it. I let it get to me.”

“You deserve so much more,” Trixie says. She kisses Katya’s forehead.

“I’m getting it now.” Katya drapes her arm over Trixie’s waist. “I’m really into you. I hope you know that.”

Trixie’s smile is so big, Katya feels it in her chest. “I’m glad we’re finally on the same page.”

“I’d like to… get to know you better, maybe make it a real thing. Now that we don’t hate each other,” Katya says. Trixie smacks her arm.

“You were so standoffish when I moved in.”

Katya raises an eyebrow. “And you were a brat.”

“I just don’t like your taste in interior design.” Trixie looks over Katya’s shoulder and narrows her eyes at Katya’s side of the room.

“I don’t like yours, either. You’re not a great roommate, mama, you’re very loud and you take up a lot of space,” Katya says.

Trixie turns onto her stomach, her body half on Katya. “Oh, really? Am I taking up too much space now?” Katya wheezes with laughter. “You know you like it.”

“I do.” Katya punctuates her words by spanking Trixie’s ass. Trixie jolts and lets out a little puff of air.

“Don’t get started with that, you know how much it turns me on.”

Katya lifts her hand away. “Fine, you’re right.” She lays her head back and stares at the ceiling. She’s going to be fucked by Trixie, she’s going to get to know Trixie, she might even _date_ Trixie. The thought fills her chest with warmth. “I’m, uh, not going to stop working at the club. If we do date. I hope you’re okay with that.”

Trixie looks up at Katya and kisses her jaw. “I mean, I’ve been a jealous person in the past, but it’s your job. I’m not gonna interfere with that.” She points her finger at Katya. “Just don’t fuck another girl who requests a private dance for her birthday.”

“Not a problem.” Katya kisses the tip of Trixie’s finger.

“I’m getting hungry,” Trixie says. “Do you maybe want to shower and go to dinner?”

Katya nods. “Only if we shower together.”

“The whole hall is going to know we’re fucking if we do.”

“Do you mind?” Katya asks.

Trixie shrugs a shoulder. She straddles Katya, kisses her, and then slides off of the bed. “I promise, we’ll shower together soon.” She winks. Trixie rids herself of her underwear and takes her towel from where it hangs on the wall. It’s pink, of course. She wraps it around herself, bends over, and grabs her shower caddy. “Can you take the sheets off the bed?”

She smiles at Katya and leaves without waiting for an answer. Katya lets her head fall back. Of course, Trixie will always be her spoiled, bratty roommate, but she’s learning to love it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally this was supposed to be the last chapter, and after I thought about it for a little, I decided that I wanted to write another chapter after this, as a bit of an epilogue. Now, I am notoriously bad at finishing multi-chapter fics even if I only have to write one more chapter (or even one more paragraph). I may work on that and get it posted soon, but I think that this chapter is a good place to end either way (because this was where this story arc was supposed to conclude before the deep, emotional stuff got involved).


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back back back back again!

The strap of Katya’s bodysuit slides down her shoulder, and she reaches her hand absently to fix it. She’s playing music through her headphones, running the routine in her mind and tapping her foot to the beat of the song. She takes a drink of water. The rim of the plastic bottle is stained with red lipstick, and it reminds Katya to apply more.

Her fingers fidget, and the only thing that she can do to calm them is to tap on her phone. She scrolls through Twitter, but she’s too nervous to comprehend words, so she switches to Instagram. There are a few new stories at the top of the feed, so she clicks on the first one and lets them play through. LOBODA, her favorite Russian singer, posted a few images from a concert. A friend from back home took a video of a bunch of drunk kids lighting fireworks on the quad of his college.

The third story is one from the user **trixiemattel_**. _Trixie_. If Katya’s attention was somewhere else, it’s back on her phone in full. Trixie posted a photo of Pearl covering her face, hunched over a laptop. A moving sticker says “hard at work!” with the page of a book turning over and over again. She’s posted the time stamp — 12:17, only ten minutes ago.

Katya’s heart starts beating faster. She swipes out of the story and looks at the time on her phone, then taps her foot harder.

She goes to the search page and types in Trixie’s handle, clicks on her profile. She rolls her eyes at Trixie’s bio — _Now with moving parts!_ — and scrolls through her posts. The thirst traps have become more sparse, broken up by photos of Trixie and Katya together. Katya clicks on the first one she appears in. They’re sitting on Trixie’s bed, Katya with her arm around Trixie, smiling at her. Trixie is mid-laugh, leaned back into Katya’s arm, leg lifted in the air.

They had been pre-gaming on the one night that Trixie convinced Katya to take off work and go to a party with her, Pearl, and Kim. Pearl took the photo after Trixie requested they have a photoshoot. “I want some candids!” Trixie said, then proceeded to direct Katya on exactly where to sit, how to tilt her head, the height that Pearl took the picture. After a few successful “candids,” Katya had made some smart-ass joke, and Trixie screamed with laughter.

Katya passes her thumb over the photo and smiles.

The song in her ear has been playing on a loop and it starts again. She’s running out of time, only ten minutes left, so she closes Instagram and focuses on the words.

Katya is looking in the mirror when Violet pulls back the curtain, and Trixie walks through the parting she’s made. Violet drops the curtain quickly.

“I’m here,” Trixie calls as she approaches Katya in a hurry, “I’m sorry I’m late. Pearl needed a lot of help with her essay and— did I miss it?”

Katya glances at her girlfriend and realizes how upset she must look. “No, you didn’t. Five minutes.”

“What’s wrong, then?” Trixie kneels next to Katya and presses a hand to her cheek.

“I’m nervous.” Katya runs her fingers through her hair, bangs flying back. “I know I’ve performed before, but this one is a lot.”

“I’m sure it’s going to be great. You look…”

Katya smiles gently as she watches Trixie scan her body. “Thanks, babe.” She leans down and kisses Trixie on the cheek, leaving a mark of red lipstick. “Go get a drink, I’ll drive home.”

“You’re the best,” Trixie says. She stands up, plants a long kiss on Katya’s forehead, and slips through the curtain.

Katya takes another deep breath. She knows she only has a few moments before she has to walk on stage, and she feels her chest tighten. She’s been having fun performing at the club — there’s nothing like the thrill of a stage and the rush of gasps when she slowly lowers herself into a split or bends backwards. But this performance, it’s… more intense than she’s ever done since working at the club.

The transition music starts playing through the speakers. It’s muffled by the walls and the curtain, but Katya hears it. She stops messing around and gets out of her chair. There’s a little passageway from the break room to the stage, and Katya sneaks through it without being seen. She gets on her hands and knees and waits until the deep beats of “I Touch Myself” reverberate through the club. When they do, she starts crawling towards the stage, finally reaching the place where everyone can see her.

Trixie is in the front, right below the edge of the stage. Katya bites back a smile when she sees Trixie’s eyes widen. She flips her hair down and continues to crawl. She gets to the middle of the stage and the lyrics start playing, so she moves her lips along with them. Her heart is beating fast, but she knows the routine so well that she can go on autopilot for a little. She sits back on her heels, starts stretching her arms and touching her hair and her body. Her hips move along with the beat and she bounces up and down slowly.

At the chorus, Katya bends her knees so her body is flat on the ground, and with her core strength she lifts herself back up. She moves her body, sways her hips, touches herself suggestively. Then, she’s back on her hands and knees, and she flips her hair up and makes eye contact with Trixie.

Trixie looks almost manic. She’s sitting upright, her eyes barely blinking, half-finished drink forgotten beside her. The corner of Katya’s lip quirks up. Somehow, she’s not sure she’s seen this kind of gaze from Trixie yet, and it makes her want to finish the dance faster and kiss the lust from her girlfriend’s face.

She props one knee up and then stands, still moving her hips, her body, her hands. She points into the audience and scans it, then walks towards the edge of the stage. Men are already holding out dollar bills, and she takes them, grasping their hands as she does. Then, she gets to Trixie, who’s fumbling with her phone to pull out a bill. Katya has to stop herself from laughing.

Trixie reaches the money out, and Katya bends down. She takes Trixie’s hand and starts moving her hips, her boobs at Trixie’s face. Katya sees her neck bob as she swallows. She leans closer, almost so her lips are on Trixie’s forehead, and presses her chest up into Trixie’s face. The men watching go wild, and it makes Katya’s stomach turn, but the look in Trixie’s eyes is worth it. 

Katya moves away from the edge of the stage and drops her money. She gets on her knees again and then rolls into a headstand, circling her legs slowly around. When her legs are parallel, she bends her knees, one after the other, to the beat of the song. Then, she rolls out of the headstand and stands again.

She tries to prepare herself for what’s next while still keeping with the rhythm of the song. She’s done this many times before, but never on this stage. Her hips already ache with the effort. She runs her hands over her chest and bends her knees in a deep squat, then explodes upwards.

Her heels hit the ground and slide out, and she feels the stretch in her groin. The crowd gasps. She pulls her body up, legs still in a wide split, and keeps going with the song. She catches a glimpse of Trixie’s face and it’s priceless. Katya swings her leg around and bends her knees, then starts thrusting her hips to the beat. She’s lost herself in the routine completely, she’s at the final few moments. Her arms and torso move around on the floor, her hips thrust, and then she turns over and gets on her hands and knees again.

She knows her ass is in front of Trixie — that was the point — and she grinds her hips and shifts backward slowly. Then, the song starts winding down, and she crawls forward and collapses on her back, letting the song play out. Money falls onto the stage around her, on top of her. Her chest is heaving as she tries to catch her breath. The crowd cheers and shouts. She gets on her knees, gathers the money in her hands, and walks off the stage.

Her groin is burning and she isn’t walking on steady legs, but Katya manages to carry herself backstage before she collapses into one of the chairs in front of the mirror. She deposits her money on the counter — she’ll deal with it later. She drops her head into her hands.

The music outside gets louder for a moment, and Katya looks up. Trixie is running towards her, a glass of water in hand. She hands the water to Katya and waits patiently as Katya takes long gulps. Trixie reaches her hand out and places it gently on the side of Katya’s head, stroking her hair and scratching at her scalp.

Katya puts the glass of ice on the counter and takes Trixie’s hips, pulling her to straddle her lap. Trixie’s other hand rests on Katya’s shoulder.

“You did so good, baby,” Trixie says. “That was amazing, you looked so hot and the way you moved your ass… Jesus, Katya, I’ll never forget it.”

Katya smirks, leans up and kisses Trixie once, twice, and then rests her forehead on Trixie’s chest. “My body hurts.”

“I’m sure it does. That jump split was—” Trixie lifts her fingers to her lips and does a chef’s kiss. Katya bursts into laugher.

“God, I love you.”

Katya freezes. She didn’t mean to say that.

Of course, she’s been thinking it. They’ve been official for two months, now, but Katya feels like she’s known Trixie for years. After their first date, everything seemed to fall into place, and they were in synch in no time. Katya knew all the ways to make Trixie smile, and Trixie did so many little things just to brighten Katya’s day. Trixie is the person Katya falls asleep with every night, and she wants to keep it that way. She loves Trixie, and she knows it’s soon, but it doesn’t matter.

Now, Trixie knows it, too.

Trixie has been looking down at Katya, her eyes wide, lips parted. “I love you, too,” she whispers. She runs her hand from Katya’s hair to her cheek and rubs her forefinger gently over her skin.

“Yeah?” Katya asks.

Trixie smiles. “Yeah.”

She pulls Katya into a kiss, and Katya wraps her arms tighter around Trixie and tugs Trixie closer to her. Trixie loves her, she _loves_ her. Katya thinks back to every single moment that brought her here, in this space and time with Trixie, and she thanks whatever power that looks after her for sending her on a path to Trixie.

Trixie’s chest grazes Katya’s chin as they kiss. Katya remembers the look on Trixie’s face as she performed and her pussy begins to throb. She’s sore, she’s tired, but Trixie loves her and Trixie _wants_ her, has wanted her since she crawled onto that stage. It’s enough to wake her up. She pulls away from the kiss and tucks a strand of hair behind Trixie’s ear. Trixie bites her lip around a smile.

“Let’s go home, babe,” Katya says. She taps Trixie’s hip, and Trixie gets up. She gathers Katya’s money and shoves it into Katya’s coat pocket. Katya pulls her joggers on, then slips into her coat. “Car keys?”

Trixie fishes the keys out of her jacket pocket and hands them to Katya. “I’m not parked very far.”

“Great, because I’m not sure how much more I can walk.” Katya reaches her hand out for Trixie to grasp, and together they go out the back exit of the club.

The alley is lined with snow that crunches under their feet as they walk. Trixie shivers, and Katya squeezes her hand as though it will send warmth to her. The car isn’t far, though. It blends into a heap of snow piled on the sidewalk, glimmering in the black-orange glow of the early morning sky. Katya unlocks it and helps Trixie into the passenger side, gives her a quick kiss, and then gets in the driver’s seat.

Katya likes driving Trixie’s car. It rides smooth, and Katya always feels like she has a little bit more control, more confidence. Something about the idea of driving a fancy car and holding her girlfriend’s hand, kissing it when she’s stopped at a red light, is appealing — but maybe she’s just being a romantic.

“You know, I taught myself how to drive with one hand in case I ever got a girlfriend, so I could hold her hand in the car.”

Trixie looks up at her, eyebrows scrunched. She giggles, which turns into one screaming laugh. “That’s the gayest shit I’ve ever heard.” 

“Yeah.” Katya smiles, and she lifts Trixie’s hand to her lips, kisses the back of it. “Worth it.”

“I love you,” Trixie says. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

Katya looks a bit to the right and notices the sign for the park they always used to stop at. She smiles at it fondly. Trixie doesn’t notice — her eyes haven’t left Katya the whole ride.

They get back to campus and park in the lot outside of their dorm. The campus is empty, but Katya hears shouts in the distance. Not even cold weather can stop college kids from partying.

She leads Trixie inside and they climb the stairs to the second floor, pass the RA’s room and go a few doors down. Trixie takes her key out of her pocket and unlocks the door, and Katya turns the handle. She’s barely a step into the room when Trixie shuts and locks the door quickly, takes Katya by the shoulders and kisses her. Katya reacts immediately, her mouth pressing back, tongue teasing the edge of Trixie’s lip. Her stomach tingles.

Katya pushes at Trixie’s jacket until Trixie takes her hands off of Katya and shimmies out of it. Trixie is about to do the same to Katya, but Katya presses on, silently asks to take off Trixie’s shirt, then her pants. Trixie backs away from the kiss and strips her jeans off in record time. Katya looks at her for a moment, admires the curve of Trixie’s breast and the thickness of her thighs for the millionth time, and she loves them the same as always.

“You’re so beautiful. Fuck,” Katya says. Trixie kisses her again, slowly this time, then moves her lips to Katya’s neck, just below her ear. Her hands push Katya’s jacket off, exposing the shimmering black bodysuit she’s been wearing. Suddenly, Katya feels disgusting. “Trix, baby.” She taps Trixie’s shoulder, and Trixie stops kissing her, looks up. “I need to shower, I’m so sweaty.”

“It’s okay, I don’t mind.” Trixie smiles gently.

Katya shakes her head. “I do. I’ll be quick.” She moves away from Trixie and starts taking her clothes off, then wraps herself in a black towel. She turns back to Trixie and loops a finger in Trixie’s lacy underwear. “I want these off by the time I get back,” she says, then presses a kiss to the corner of Trixie’s mouth to hide her smirk.

True to her word, she showers quickly, saving her hair for later. It takes three passes of soap for her to feel like she’s rid herself of the sweat and grime of the club. When she’s done, she hurries back to her room, both to return to Trixie and to outrun the cold air. The lights are off, but Trixie’s desk lamp is on and it casts a gentle light over the room. Katya pauses once she walks in and looks around.

In some ways, the room hasn’t changed since she moved in back in August. She still has her trinkets displayed on the shelves of her desk, still has her tarot card tapestry. Trixie’s side of the room is still a rendition of a Barbie Dreamhouse, with the addition of a few photos of Katya to her collection on the wall.

The real change, though, is the bed right in the center of the room. What had once been the neutral zone, the unspoken border between Trixie and Katya, is now the place where they meld together — it’s _their_ space. They pushed their twin beds together directly in the center, and they even bought new sheets and a comforter to fit the larger bed. They settled on an abstract duvet cover with baby pink, burnt orange, magenta, and black. They both liked it, and it seemed to marry their styles well. Trixie even let Katya pick throw pillows, of which she bought an unnecessary amount in all shapes, sizes, and colors. When the RA came in for their last room check, she hesitated, confused at the sight of the bed, but she never mentioned it.

Now, Trixie is splayed in bed, a corner of the comforter and sheet pulled back as though it’s waiting for Katya to get in. Katya eyes the harness and dildo beside Trixie, and her face heats up. She takes her towel off and drapes it over the back of her desk chair. Trixie whimpers at the sight, and then Katya notices that her arm is moving, her hand hidden beneath the sheet. She’s touching herself. Katya feels her thighs shake.

“You couldn’t wait for me, could you?” Katya asks.

Trixie smiles. “You know I’m impatient.”

Katya shakes her head, laughs. “That’s unfortunate, because I had a surprise for you, but now…”

Trixie stops touching herself and puts her hand on top of the comforter. She sits up, attention fully on Katya.

“I’m sorry, please, what is it?”

Katya wants to laugh at how eager Trixie is, but she’s suddenly nervous. She looks down and scratches at the back of her neck.

“Well, uh,” she says, “this might be kind of weird, but I bought you something.” She goes to her desk drawer and opens it, pulls out the plain box she’s been keeping for a few days. “It’s not a gift, unless you think that’s okay, then it is.”

Trixie’s brow is furrowed in concern, and she sits on the edge of the bed as Katya brings her the box. She reaches out to touch Katya’s face, but then she realizes it was the hand she was fucking herself with, so she gives an embarrassed smile and pulls her hand away. Katya catches it and brings the fingers to her mouth, sucks on them one at a time. Trixie lets out a sigh.

She takes the box from Katya and opens it from the top. There’s another box inside, packaged with a picture of the item on the outside. Trixie’s eyes widen, and she looks up at Katya.

“I know you already love fucking me with the strap, but I thought this would help you enjoy it more.”

Trixie lifts the smaller box out and tears into it. She pulls out the thing — a little blue vibrator, shaped a bit like a stingray, with a ribbed peak on the underside. It could fit in the palm of her hand.

“Wow.” Trixie puts the vibrator to the side for a moment to read its features from the box.

Katya picks it up. “It fits in that little pocket in the harness.”

“It was expensive,” Trixie says, looking up at Katya with a small smile. “You shouldn’t have spent this much money on me.”

“Do you like it, though?”

Trixie nods. “It looks fucking fantastic.” She turns it on and it hums.

“It was worth it, then.” Katya runs her hand up Trixie’s thigh and puts the packaging on the top of her dresser. “I think we’ll get a lot of use out of it.” She reaches behind Trixie’s head and pulls her into a kiss, and she realizes she’s so pent up that she’s starting to feel dizzy.

Katya jumps up onto the bed and kisses Trixie, nibbles and sucks her way from her mouth to her breasts. She rolls one nipple over her tongue and teases the other with her fingers. Trixie is sensitive as ever, more so because of how long she’s been turned on, and she pulls Katya closer and moans.

“I want to fuck you,” Trixie says, “I want to fuck you so bad.” 

Katya gets onto her knees and wedges her thigh between Trixie’s legs. In an instant, it’s coated with wetness. She takes her mouth from Trixie’s chest and kisses her again before moving away. Trixie already knows what to do, she pulls the harness on faster than she ever has. Katya hands her the new vibrator and waits for her to place it right and turn it on. Trixie nearly topples over, and she grasps Katya’s shoulder to keep upright.

“Good?” Katya asks.

Trixie just widens her eyes and nods.

Katya gives her the dildo, and Trixie secures it in place. She puts a condom on it and covers it with lube, and before she can tell Katya to lay down, Katya eases her back onto the pillows with hands on her shoulders. Trixie has been holding back her moans, but she can’t contain the one she lets out when she sees Katya start to position herself on top of Trixie’s lap and turns the vibrations on the dildo.

“I saw the way you looked at me when I performed,” Katya says. She shifts her hips and then slowly starts to sink down on the dildo, moaning softly. “You looked like you wanted to fuck me right on the stage.”

Trixie’s hips twitch with a small thrust up into Katya. “Fuck,” she whispers.

Katya starts riding Trixie slowly, the vibrations running deeper than ever. She holds herself up with one arm braced against the wall in front of her. Trixie moans louder, and Katya makes sure to press the base of the dildo hard into Trixie so she adds pressure to the vibrator against Trixie’s clit. Trixie runs her hands over Katya’s thighs and up to her boobs, punctuates her moans and whines by squeezing them.

“Good girl, let me hear you. I want to hear how good it feels.” Katya snaps her hips down, and Trixie nearly shouts. “I don’t care if the whole hall hears you, I want you to be loud for me.”

Katya picks up her pace a bit, her breasts bouncing as she really starts to ride the strap. She lets her own moans out, and they match the rhythm of Trixie’s.

“Jesus, Katya. Fuck, you’re so good, you’re so fucking good.” Trixie’s head is thrown back, the column of her throat tight. Katya reaches down and runs a finger over it. Trixie’s hands travel to Katya’s hips and she bids Katya to go faster.

Katya obliges, following the pace that Trixie is setting. Her legs are shaking, exhausted from the dance and the effort of fucking herself on Trixie, but she doesn’t care. Her hips move frantically. Trixie’s grabbing her ass now, squeezing, pulling Katya so the dildo goes deeper in her. She’s so full, and she’s not sure she can last much longer.

Katya reaches down and strokes Trixie’s face. “Come for me, baby,” she says, and Trixie nods, squeezes her eyes shut, and pulls Katya down hard.

Katya comes, the pressure in her cunt exploding. Trixie’s hips jerk and then still as her moan bounces off of the walls. Katya falls forward and kisses Trixie, the dildo still inside her and causing her to shake with overstimulation. Trixie reaches down and turns it off for her, as well as her own vibrator.

“I love you,” Katya says. She runs her fingertips over Trixie’s cheek, her eyebrow, her lips. Trixie smiles, her eyes half-closed.

It’s quiet, now, compared to just minutes ago when their moans and breaths filled the small room. Katya lifts herself off of the strap and lays down next to Trixie. She starts taking off the condom, but Trixie moves her hand away.

“I’ll do it.” She gets out of bed and starts the process of removing the dildo and the harness. She looks back at Katya. “You look half-asleep, baby.”

Katya hadn’t noticed how tired she is until she realizes that one of her eyes is closed, the other straining to focus on Trixie. “I’m not. Totally awake.”

Trixie is done cleaning up, and she slides back into bed. She starts to tuck into Katya’s side, her nose tickling Katya’s neck, but Katya puts a hand on her hip and squeezes, starts moving Trixie to straddle her.

“Your eyes are literally closing.”

Katya’s eyes _are_ closing, but she still slides down the bed, her face inching closer to Trixie’s cunt.

“I’m awake enough to do this,” Katya says, pressing her lips into Trixie and teasing her clit with her tongue.

Trixie’s mouth opens in protest, but only a sigh comes out. Katya pulls her hips lower so her neck doesn’t strain to reach, and she languidly runs her tongue through Trixie’s lips, over her clit. She eases Trixie into it, goes as slowly as her brain feels. She’s exhausted, and this is probably lulling her to sleep, but it’s somehow better. Her mind stops moving and she can only focus on the feelings, the sounds. Trixie tastes like cum from her last orgasm and it’s like sweet wine on Katya’s lips. Trixie’s thick thighs graze her cheeks each time her hips twitch.

A hand goes to her hair and it’s shaking — Trixie needs more, is holding herself back to meet Katya’s pace. Katya presses her tongue against Trixie’s clit, hard, and she starts moving Trixie’s hips, urging her to grind on her face. Trixie picks it up easily, and her breaths grow ragged. Katya can hardly hear her through the rustle of Trixie’s thighs against her ears.

Katya keeps her tongue steady, even as Trixie grinds down hard and fast. Her tongue dips into Trixie’s pussy and Trixie comes right on her tongue. Katya holds her through it. She’s aware that Trixie is moving, but she doesn’t see. Her eyes are closed, and she’s suddenly very cold until a sheet is pulled up to her shoulders.

What feels like hours later, Katya’s eyes flicker open, but she can’t keep them that way for very long. Trixie is standing over her, a wet towel wiping Katya’s chin and lips. Katya smiles and drifts back into sleep. A weight settles against her back, and by the shape she can tell that it’s Trixie. She presses into it, finds Trixie’s arm, and holds it tight to her chest.


End file.
